


Hazel

by 28lous



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Writing Exercise, just danny word-vomitting about how much he loves steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28lous/pseuds/28lous
Summary: Danny rambling about his favorite thing in the world.





	Hazel

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have been studying how to improve my writing in English (because it is not my native language), and I found this [little list of prompts](http://happylilprompts.tumblr.com/post/175575739421/small-writing-exercises-make-up-an-origin-and), so that's how this happened.  
> Please, if you find any mistakes, let me know! I'm trying to improve my English and my writing. Thank you. 
> 
> Prompt: pick a character and make them ramble about their favorite thing. So I picked Danny, because he is my sunshine.

“My favorite thing?” Danny repeats the question his daughter has just decided to ask out of the blue as they finish putting the dishes away. Grace only nods, eyes wide with curiosity. “But you have to be more specific. My favorite thing about what? Give me context.”

“I don’t know!” she whines, a little impatient for her father to answer. “Your favorite thing in the world! It could be an animal, but I already know you love giraffes so no. Or a type of food, a sport!  Or even a person, maybeee.” She says the last item with a glint of mischief that he totally ignores. 

“Well...” He pauses for a while, trying to come up with something he particularly likes.  

“Or something about a person.” She adds in a sing-song voice when he does not answer right away, the mischief in her eyes growing bigger. When something comes to his mind, he smiles sheepishly, looking down a little. He hopes the teen has not noticed, but one quick glance at her and he can see that he, in fact, has been caught. 

“Spit it, Danno!” She demands, an evil grin forming on her face. “Is it step-Steve’s ass? I’ve seen how you look at it.” 

“No!” He all but yells, scandalized at his innocent baby thinking about such thing -even though, he admits to himself, he does stare quite a lot at Steve’s ass. “No…” The last ‘ _ no _ ’ comes out just barely above a whisper, and Grace squints at him, then her face softens with realization. 

“But it does have to do with him, doesn’t it?” He nods.

“Okay, I’ll tell you, but don’t laugh.”

“Promise.” She shakes her head, smiling excitedly. He sighs. 

“His, ehm, his eyes.” 

“His eyes?” She frowns with a little bit of confusion, clearly expecting something else. Maybe something a tad juicier. 

“Yeah.” The man takes a deep breath then, as if preparing himself to justify his answer. ”They’re- they’re blue, okay? And it’s a nice shade of blue, not frightening like the sea or almost any body of water. But calming, instead, like they could wrap you up and ease your anxiety and lull you to sleep. But also, when you look really up close, you can spot a little glimpse of green here and there. Just really tiny bits, like they’re seaweed just flowing through hazel waves, because that man seems to be one with the ocean in more ways than I could ever begin to understand.” He takes another deep breath then, clearly not done yet. Grace only smiles at the analogy despite the cheesiness of it, happy to see her father so in love again.”And you know,” his voice takes a softer edge then, and he looks down at his fingers, “they just, ugh, they are like a collage of every emotion that that animal is incapable of putting into words. You can see the raw vulnerability when some schmuck decides to show up and betray his trust one way or another, and also the pain that’s been a result of decades of trauma.” He shakes his head, his heart aching a little as he remembers every awful situation life has put his partner through. “But you can also see the immense amount of love that he holds within his body. I see it when he looks at you. He looks at you like you’re his own child. As well as Charlie, you know. And I…” He breathes in one more time, smiling again, albeit a little shakily. “I see it when he looks at, um, when he looks at me.” He finishes his little rant, surprising even himself when he realizes how much he has talked. Both he and Grace are a little teary-eyed. “So, yeah… that’s my favorite thing at the moment.”

“That’s really nice, Danno.” She says with a sweet smile. 

“Yeah, I guess… don’t tell Steve, though.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have to be honest, I think Danny's favorite thing would be something related to his children, but.  
> Thank you if you read this, it is my first time posting something both on this account and on this fandom. Hugs xx


End file.
